Mega Man 2
Mega Man 2, known in Japan as , is the second Mega Man game made and is considered by most fans the best Mega Man game for the NES. Release dates "Rockman 2: Dr. Wily's Riddle" and "Mega Man 2": "Mega Man: The Wily Wars": "Rockman 2 (Rockman Complete Works)": Mega Man: Anniversary Collection: Mobile phone: Wii's Virtual Console: Overview Dr. Wily is back, and now he's created eight new Robot Masters to defeat Mega Man. Mega Man will have to stop Dr. Wily's Robots and bring him to justice (again..) There is no difficult select in the Japanese version of the game. There is a normal mode and a difficult mode in the English versions, which Difficult is the original Japanese mode and Normal a easier mode where Mega Man's attacks causes twice damage. The difficult select is only available in the American NES and mobile phone ports of the game. Story From the Game: In the year 200X, a super robot named Mega Man was created. Dr. Light created Mega Man to stop the evil desires of Dr. Wily. However, after his defeat, Dr. Wily created eight of his own robots to counter Mega Man. Actual Story: In December of 2008, Dr. Wily had had enough of playing second fiddle to his colleague, Dr. Thomas Light. One evening that month he went into the lab and reprogrammed as many robots that he could get his hands on, making sure to reprogram the Light Labs industrial robots, and left with his new "army" for his new fortress, aptly named "Monstropolis". However, Light's lab assistant and housekeeping robots were spared from being reprogrammed because they were encrypted, and Rock had a strong sense of justice and wanted to stop the madman from taking over the world and wanted to get his "brothers" back. As such, Light converted him into the super robot known as Mega Man and he managed to stop Wily's army and bring him back to justice. However, just six months later (in 2009), when the world thought that peace had finally returned, Dr. Wily returned with a new army of robots led by eight all-new Robot Masters, bent on taking over the world and defeating Light's prized Mega Man. While Light wanted nothing but peace for Rock, he knew that he had no choice but to send him out to stop his former friend and colleague, so once again, Mega Man was called upon to go after the "mad scientist." Would he be able to stop him this time, or would Wily's evil ambitions come to light?http://www.wikiknowledge.net/wiki/Mega_Man_2 Bosses Robot Masters Fortress Bosses #Mecha Dragon #Picopico-Master #Buebeam Trap #Guts-Dozer #Wily Machine Number 2 (after a rematch with the Robot Masters). #Alien Enemy Guide List of Mega Man 2 enemies Level Strategies On this page you will find a complete walkthrough for the game, going through each level in turn. Each level guide can be read separately or as part of a whole. Trivia *This is Keiji Inafune's favourite Mega Man game. *This is the first Mega Man game that shows the map of Wily's castle. *This is the first Mega Man game to have Dr. Wily create his own set of Robot Masters, instead of using someone else's. *This is also the first Mega Man game to have the "Teleport System" when encountering the Robot Masters again. *Like the first game, using a Game Genie on Mega Man 2 will render the music unlistenable. *Quick Man's stage is taken from this game and is used as Dr. Wily's fortress stage in Mega Man (Game Gear). Screenshots Image:Mm2 title.PNG|Title screen Image:Mm2 bossscreen.PNG|Stage select screen Image:Mm2 quickman.PNG|A Hothead in Quick Man's stage List only main weakness, not all weapons that work on them. Category:Mega Man games Category:NES games Category:Mobile phone games Category:Wii games